Triangular
The are the fighter craft of the Deathgalien, sent from their Sagittari Ark base, that are piloted by the Moebas. Befitting their name, Triangulars operated in groups of three even within greater squadrons. Typically led by Players or sometimes Team Leaders, Triangulars could serve as flying foot rests for enlarged Deathgaliens. They are each armed with a pair of laser cannons near the nose. History The Team Leader Jagged was dropped off by a single Triangular to start the Blood Game on Earth. Later, after he was enlarged by Nalia, a flight of Triangulars were sent to back him up against the Zyuohgers' Zyuoh Cubes, but were soon enough all destroyed by their teamwork. A second fleet of Triangulars were led by Team Azarudo's Player Gaburio only to be quickly met by the Zyuoh Cubes early thanks to Yamato catching their advance on the city with his eagle vision. Immediately forming ZyuohKing 1*2*3, with Cube Elephant and Cube Tiger as back-up, the Zyuohgers made short work of the Triangulars, destroying them all using the Kirin Bazooka with Gaburio falling down to Earth. Trumpus of Team Cubar came to Earth leading a fleet of Triangulars from which he dealt his Jaccards over the populace. He was soon met by the Zyuohgers who used their six Zyuoh Cubes to reduce the fleet's numbers before forming Wild ZyuohKing, quickly proceeding to perform the Zyuoh Dynamic Strike which destroyed the remaining Triangulars as Trumpus fell down to Earth. Later, Trumpus had a single Triangular pick him up back to the Sagittari Ark so as to prevent the Zyuohgers from destroying his card case and negating his power. The enlarged Bowlingam of Team Azarudo made his arrival riding on Triangulars as he returned to settle his fight with the Zyuohgers. Taking responsibility for interrupting the Zyuohgers' battle earlier, the newly initiated Zyuoh The World summoned his three Zyuoh Cubes to face Bowlingam himself, using Cubes Crocodile and Wolf to destroy Bowlingam's flight of Triangulars before forming Tousai Zyuoh to defeat Bowlingam himself. Using his Trangranangran spell to bring forth a quintet of Triangulars from a nearby building, Team Cubar's Illusion followed that up with the Fusionusion spell, combining the Triangulars with himself to assume an armored form which possessed the ability to summon further Triangulars from his limbs. After brainstorming a way to combine all their Zyuoh Cubes to face this opponent, the Zyuohgers formed Wild Tousai King for the first time, quickly overwhelming the armored Illusion. Using the Big Wild Cannon to swiftly destroy the Triangular fleet that Illusion had conjured as back up, Wild Tousai King performed the Zyuoh Direct Straight to finally destroy Illusion. A squad of Triangulars were appropriated by the Space Circus ringmaster Domidoll, who used them to protect his Flying Tent. They were destroyed by Cube Eagle. Through scanning Zyuoh Elephant's memory, the Triangular fused Illusion was "revived" by Bangray as he fought the Zyuohgers for Cube Whale at Shiohige Coast. The armored Illusion was engaged and ultimately defeated by ZyuohWild Special, after which a fleet of Triangulars appeared having been sent by the Deathgaliens to acquire Cube Whale for themselves as it emerged, attacking both the Zyuohgers and Bangray before assaulting Cube Whale who proved its power as it proceeded to wipe out the flight single-handed. Cockpit Triangular Cockpit.png|Triangular Cockpit Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' **''Ep. 5: King of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 45: Broken Seal'' Notes *Following with the videogame theme of Zyuohger, the Triangulars resemble the ship from the Atari shooter game Asteroids. Category:Sentai Vehicles Category:Deathgalien Category:Evil Vehicles Category:Spaceships in Super Sentai